


Stories from the world of Code Geass

by CoolCarnage



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCarnage/pseuds/CoolCarnage
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Jeremiah Gottwald/Shinozaki Sayoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremiah Gottwald had just finished putting down a large barrel full of freshly picked oranges. As he used his arm to wipe some sweat from his forhead, the teal-haired man looked out over the large field that he owned.

A fond smile spread across his face, at what he saw. Sayoko was currently using her skills as a ninja, to jump up and slice down large batches of oranges. Anya was watching her with wide eyes, occasionally letting out sounds of amazement in her typical demure way.

Jeremiah let out a warm chuckle at the sight. He would have never though that his life would end up like this, but he was truly grateful that it had.

"It is quite nice to see, that you seem to be happy, Jeremiah", a familiar voice stated from behind the Britannian cyborg with a chuckle.

The former Nobleman spun around, and his normal eye widened when he saw the two standing there. 

"Your Majesty! My Lady!", he exclaimed as he went down on one knee. "To what do I owe this honour?"

The green haired woman merely smiled at him, while his former liege raised his hand. "There is no need for that, Jeremiah. We simply wish to stay at your farm for a few days, before we continue our journey."

The teal haired man stood up, though his posture was still straight and his eye shone with his reverence of the dark haired man in front of him.

"Of course. You are both invited to stay here for as long as you wish", he said while bowing his head.

Lelouch however, had turned his head and was now looking at how Sayako was smiling down at Anya, while the pink haired girl collected oranges.

"I knew that you had taken in Anya, but I didn't know that Sayako was staying with you too?"

C.C. turned her gaze towards Jeremiah, her golden eyes shining with mirth. "So, I take it you finally take my advice then?"

Lelouch looked down at her with a puzzled expression. "What advice are you talking about?"

The lime haired witch shook her head while concealing a fond smile, before staring up at the former Emperor. "I advised Jeremiah to invite Sayako out on a date. After all, they seemed to have gotten along so well when they both worked under you. Although", she turned her gaze back to Jeremiah, "I didn't expect you would make the date a day of working at your orange farm."

Lelouch looked at the former Margrave with a stunned expression. "Is that true, Jeremiah? Are you and Sayako dating now?"

The cyborg felt a faint blush forming on his face, though he still answered in a respectful tone: "Yes, we are, your Majesty." He then looked at C.C., who was smiling at him in her usual sly way.

"Miss Shinozaki is a remarkable woman, and I am truly fortunate that she has decided that I am worthy of her affection", the former Nobelman stated in a proud tone.

C.C.’s smile turned far more warm, as she nodded to the teal haired man, clearly approving of his words. "Nice to see that you are a proper gentleman in such matters, Jerry", the green haired witch stated in a pleased tone. 

"Indeed", a femine voice called out from behind Jeremiah. Turning his head, he saw that both Sayako and Anya were now standing next to him. The ninja maid stared up at him with a fond look in her brown eyes. "It has been really nice, living here with you and Anya", she said, before sliding her hand into his.

Jeremiah felt his cheeks growing even redder at such a clear display of affection, especially in front of his former liege and Lady C.C. However, he met her gaze and nodded, his smile confirming that he felt the same way.

"Jerry and Saya are really lovey-dovey around each other all the time", Anya stated in her typical blunt manner. 

Both Jeremiah and Sayako felt their faces flushing a deep red at the young girl’s statment, but neither of them denied it.

"And I take it you are happy with that, Anya?" Lelouch asked, having seemingly recovered from the shock of hearing that his former maid and the knight of Orange were now an item.

"Uh-huh", Anya said with a nod. "They act just like a Mom and Dad. It’s nice."

"Anya!" Jeremiah and Sayako both exclaimed, both of them feeling very embarrassed at hearing how blunt the pink haired girl was being. 

Lelouch merely chuckled. "Well, if there is a wedding at some point, I do hope you will invite us."

The Cyborg and Ninja stared at the raven haired man in shock, before bowing their heads. 

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Of course, Master Lelouch."

"Oh, another thing", C.C. spoke up, a sly look in her eyes as she stared up at the man beside her. "Both of us, would appreciate it if you would address him by his new name from now on."

Jeremiah, Sayako and Ayna looked at the two in suprise. "New name?"

While C.C.’s smile grew, Lelouch’s handsome face turned a light shade of red. 

"Yes...I now go by the name...L.L.", the former Emperor stated in his usual dramtic way, which caused C.C to chuckle fondly.

"L.L.?" The trio stared between the two, before it suddenly clicked for the three of them. 

"I see...so you and Lady C.C. are...!" Sayako stated with a pleased smile.

Jeremiah got down on on knee again, as he bowed his head to the two immortals. "Of course, your Majestys!" On the inside, the teal haired man felt an immense amount of joy at seeing that his liege had chosen such a loyal and devoted woman as his Empress. 

"So, the two of you are lovey-dovey now too", Anya simply stated, as she looked at the Warlock and Witch.

Lelouch’s blush grew, but he nodded to Anya. Seeing that, C.C’s smiled at him with a loving expression, her beautiful golden eyes shining with affection towards the man beside her.

Standing up, Jeremiah gestured towards the house that he, Sayako and Anya lived in. "Please, join us for dinner. I am sure we can make you anything you desire." 

Hearing that, C.C.’s eyes gained a familiar shine. As she looked up at Lelouch, he merely shook his head while letting out a fond sigh. "Sayako, do you think you can make a Pizza?"

The former maid nodded at the pair. "Of course, Master L.L., Lady C.C."

"Pizza sounds nice", Anya nodded in agreement.

As the group walked towards the house, L.L slid his hand into C.C.’s. Both the Witch and the Warlock had warm smiles, as they followed the Orange farm family.


	2. Chapter 2

C.C. had just woken up. As the green haired witch sat upwards and stretched her arms into the air, she let out a soft yawn.

She then turned her gaze to the one still sleeping in the bed next to her. She smirked as she recalled all of the things he had done to her last night. While Lelouch had been rather shy about sex in the beginning, C.C. had been a VERY good teacher.

Now, her warlock was practically insatiable. Although, C.C. found his earnest desire to please her, very sweet in all honesty. Besides, Lelouch had always been a quick learner...in no time at all, he had become a superb lover.

Not that he needed to hear that right away...C.C. could already picture his grin if she admitted that she found their love-making just as enjoyable as he did.

"I think I will keep quiet about it a little longer", she though to herself with a sly grin. "After all, he is so cute the way he is now, always asking me what things I like the most..."

While she smiled, her gaze lowered as she looked at Lelouch’s sleeping expression. His normally sharp features were so much softer, and in place of his usual smirk, a soft smile graced his lips.

C.C.’s own smirk softened as she looked at her partner. She raised one arm slowly, letting her hand slide through his soft black hair. She then stroked his cheek, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Because, no matter how good it felt when their bodies were joined as one, this was the thing that truly made C.C. happy. Being able to rest in the arms of the one she loved, and who loved her.

Lelouch had chosen her. Out of all the people who cared about him, who loved him, he had chosen her. He had wanted to make her happy, to see her smile.

Not because of a contract, but because he loved her. Simple as that.

That, meant more to C.C. then any physical pleasure or sweet words ever could.

Though of course, the fact that he was becoming quite skilled at those things too, was certainly something she was rather happy about as well.

"Good morning."

She was snapped out of her internal musings, by the sound of Lelouch’s voice. Her golden eyes met his violet, and the two immortals smiled at each other.

"Good morning", C.C. replied, before she leaned down and placed a kiss on her warlock’s lips.

"My...aren't you affectionate this morning", L.L. said with an eyebrow raised in surprise. Though, his expression quickly softened, as he returned the kiss with with eagerness.

"Thank you, Lelouch", C.C. said as they pulled apart, her golden eyes shining as she looked at that man she adored more then anything.

Lelouch smiled at her, his expression soft.

"I love you C.C. Now, until the end of time...", he said as he pulled her into his embrace. He burrowed his face into her soft green hair, while stroking her cheek affectionately.

"I love you too, L.L. And I always will", C.C. said while pressing her face into her warlock’s chest, smiling as she listened to his heart beating softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremiah was currently pacing back and forth. He had a worried expression and he was constantly casting glances towards a certain door.

From beind said door, a series of shouts could be heard, both of them belonging to women.

"Hey."

The teal haired cyborg felt a hand grab his arm, stopping his frantic pacing. He looked down at the one who had stopped him with a raised eyebrow.

Anya met his gaze with her usual stoic expression. "Saya told you, not to worry so much", the pink haired girl stated. Although she sounded somewhat monotone, her voice carried far more warmth then it had done in the past.

"I know, but...", Jeremiah then let out a sigh. "I can't help it. When I hear Sayako screaming like that...I just want to be there at her side."

Anya simply nodded, before she gently let go of Jeremiah’s arm. 

"I get it. Both Saya and I know how much you care", she stated before she pulled the teal haired man into a hug.

"That’s why we both know, that you will be a great dad", the pink haired girl said in a soft tone, as she pressed her face into the cyborg’s chest.

"Anya..."

Jeremiah looked down at the former Knight of the Round with a stunned look on his face...

That quickly shifted into a fond smile. As he returned the hug, he stated proudly: "I am already a father, remember?"

When Anya pulled her face back, looking up at the former Margrave with wide eyes, Jeremiah merely smiled at her.

"Always remember Anya, that both I and Sayako, consider you our first daughter." He then lifted a hand and rubbed the top off her head affectionately.

"And we also know, that you will be a wonderful big sister to our other children", he stated with a proud smile.

Anya looked up at him, her pink eyes shining with emotion, before she hugged the Orange farmer even tighter.

The two simply stood there for a while, before they pulled apart when they heard Sayako let out one loud scream, that was followed by the wailing of a child.

Jeremiah and Anya looked at each other, both of them smiling. The door then opened, and the doctor stepped out.

"Congratulations, Mr. Gottwald, Ms. Anya" he said with a smile. "You may now see Ms. Gottwald. Both she and the baby are in good healt."

Jeremiah and Anya both rushed into the room. There, they saw Sayako sitting in the bed, with a tiny bundle in her arms. 

"Come here", the former ninja maid said while smiling at the pair. "I want you both to meet her."

The two slowly walked over to the edge of the bed, as Sayako shifted her grip on the bundle, allowing the others to get a good look.

Anya reached out a hand, and gently stroked the top of the child’s head. "Hello there, little one", she said in a soft tone.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah looked as if he was about to cry. Still, the former Margrave was able to compose himself, before meeting his wife’s gaze.

Anyone could tell how proud the teal haired man, by the smile on his face and the way his normal eye was shining.

"Well done", he said to his wife, before looking down at Anya, who had taken the bundle into her arms and was now gently rocking the child back and forth.

"So...I have been thinking", Sayako said, drawing Jeremiah and Anya’s attention. "I know what I want to name our daughter", the japanese woman continued.

"Really?" Jeremiah asked, curious as to what name his wife had in mind.

"Well, we did agree that we wanted to name this child after Master Lelouch", the former maid stated, while looking over at where Anya was holding the baby.

Then, while her smile remained soft, the look in her eyes took on a somewhat mischievous shine.

"So, I thought...what about Luluko?"

"Luluko? Wasn't that the name you came up with for Lelouch during the cross..." Anya began to ask...

Before she was interrupted by a VERY enthusiastic Jeremiah:

"Luluko! A magnificent name!", the teal haired man proudly exclaimed. "It it a wonderful name, one that truly shows our LOYALTY, to Master Lelouch!"

Sayako had to take a moment to hide her smile behind a hand, before she met her husband’s gaze. 

"I am glad that you think so too, dear" she declared with an affectionate smile. Jeremiah walked over to the bed, taking Sayako’s hand into his own. 

"Just know, that you have made me so happy", he said with smile, before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Sayako gently squeezed his hand, before replying:

"I feel the same way, my love."

As the two adults were showering each other with affection, Anya looked down at the child in her arms. The little girl had opened her eyes, and was staring up at the former Knight of the Round with an innocent expression.

"Well...Luluko is a nice name. And, I get the feeling both Lulu and C.C.’s reactions when they hear it, will be funny", Anya whispered to her new little sister.

The girl’s mouth shifted into a smile, and she let out a delighted laugh, as if she could picture what Anya had described.

Jeremiah and Sayako looked over to where the two girls were standing, both of them smiling fondly. 

"Hey, Jerry, Saya?", Anya then looked up, meeting their gaze with an unusually serious expression.

"If they next kid is a boy, can I name him? I just thought of a great name."

"Huh? What name is that, Anya?" Jeremiah asked with a suprised look on his face.

"Orenji", the pink haired girl stated proudly, before a small, mischievous smile slowly spread across her face.

Jeremiah then heard Sayako let out a soft laugh, and looked down to find his wife smiling widely at their adopted daughter.

"That, sounds like a wonderful name. Don't you agree, dear?" She looked up at the former Margrave, her brown eyes, shining with the same mischievous glint that Anya’s currently had.

"Oh yeah, I am sure that L.L. and C.C. would also approve of that name" Anya continued, while bouncing the baby girl in her arms up and down, much to her delight.

"In that case!", Jeremiah struck a pose, while sporting a wide grin: "Our first born son, shall be named Orenji Gottwald!" 

Both Sayako and Anya were smiling, as they watched Jeremiah engaging in his usual over-dramatic antics.

"Yeah, you have a really cool mom and dad", Anya declared while holding up her baby sister, who let out a series of happy chitters in response.


End file.
